


Wrapped in You

by Froggie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Ridiculous, bright colors, i just don't usually post it to ao3, leg hair, my actual art, not drunk fanfic, this is what i actually do ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/pseuds/Froggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Nishinoya straddling his giant boyfriend Asahi, who is scared of everything except apparently this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! Realized I should probably post what I ACTUALLY do on this account rather than just my occasional drunk!fic! --That way, when I do exchanges and the like, people can know that they will actually be getting art instead of poorly-considered drunkfic. :) 
> 
> If you want to see what the rest of my artwork looks like, feel free to drop by at filthyamphibian.tumblr.com -- please be advised it is NOT SAFE FOR WORK at all!


End file.
